A Drop Of Blood;A Sheded Tear
by StarieCloud
Summary: It's my longest story yet. Joe is the hero and in two occasions you can pick the part you want. There should be no flames as I didn't bash any characters even not Tai::gasps are heard all around::yes my friends read it and be amazed!!!!!!!!


A Drop of Blood; A Sheded Tear  


A/N: Some parts in here have a part where you can pick what happens. One of the choices will be inpurple. The other will be in red. Whichever one you pick they will lead to the same part. If you don't understand just read you'll get it as the story progresses. This took me sooooo long to type so you better like it and reveiw it nicely please. Thank you. Continue reading.  
<  
>  
<  
>  
<  
>  
<  
>  
<  
>  
It's right here  
<  
A little girl around 11 walked down the street alone. People scoffed at her ragged, torn clothes. She must be bleeding in about a million different places. She walked along silently her head down dark brown hair hanging over her face. She was quite a sight ripped clothing, greasy brown hair, clouded hazel eyes. As she neared an alley she ducked down and dashed down it. Only one person saw this.  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
"I dunno it was really weird," Joe said, "There was this little girl would was all alone. She was bleeding badly but kept running just the same. I tried to follow her, but she was too fast. I really think we should find her and help her, she looked hurt." Matt nodded We are the Digidestined, chosen to protect this world and the Digiworld we have to help her." Everyone nodded in unison.  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
"I've never done anything to you and neither have my parents. You're just to thickheaded to understand that." Tammi spat as she was made bow before her thickheaded aunt and uncle, the wealthiest couple in Japan. "I don't know what you're talking about you worthless piece of trash. You and you're parents have done everything to us. They have paid with their lives as you will too. Guards!" Tammi's aunt beconded, " Take her to the dungeon. I will deal with her later."  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
"Over here guys. This is the alley she disappeared down," Joe called, " Let's find her." They ran down the alley only to find a dead end.   
"Oh great job," Tai said sacasticly,"Now what do we do oh great leader who thinks he can do better than me! You all are idiots the only reason you dense people survived the Digiworld is because I was there. You would be dead if it weren't for me!"   
(Sorry I got a little carried away there please no flames on that part I had to write that. Anyway this is what really happened.)  
They all had lost hope when they suddenly heard an earpeircing scream come from over the wall. "Let's go!" They all yelled.   
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
Tammi let out a shriek as she was forced into a chamber. Don't worry," The guard sneered,"Your aunt will make sure you don't have to stay any longer than nessicery. Tammi sat miserably down. "Why,"She mummered,"Why does my aunt and uncle hate me so? I'm pretty sure nothing happened why'll I was alive. Maybe a feud between my dad and my aunt why'll they were growing up. I just wish I knew. "And know you shall," A two sneering voices answered out of the darkness. Her aunt and uncle appeared. "We shall fill you with the knowledge of what happened then _kill _ you slowly and painfully," Her aunt spoke," And now to begin the faster we make this the faster you die got it?  
Then without waiting for an answer Tammi's aunt began.....  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
One by one the Digidestined jumped/were pushed *coughizzy,kari,tkcough* over the wall. They followed the screams to a marvelous mansion. It was heavily guarded but the guards soon fell to Agumon's Pepper Breath and Biyomon Spiral Twister. Soon they were inside. Many people questioned them but Matt and Tai easily dogged their questions. They asked where the wealthy couple was and easily learned that they were torturing a victim and were not to be disturbed. That didn't stop them. They found out where the dungeon was and stamped down there.   
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
"It all started when we were born. Your dad and I were twins. I was older by a minute. That minute was the only minute I had when I was in the spotlight. He was born a minute later. After he was born he took all the attention from me. That is how he hurt me. This is how you hurt me. Our parents were so proud of him. Everything he did was exaggerated to make it seem like so much. And it was to my parents. Then he got married before me. When his wife, your mother, was expecting it, if possible that made my parents even happier. They were going to have a granddaughter. That's you. But right after you were born I killed them. No one knows except me, my husband, and now you. But you won't live to tell anyone. They took you to safety when they discovered your parents dead so I couldn't kill you then. You were in an orphanage until this year when you turn 11 they throw you out. You've been roaming the streets trying to hide. You've succeeded until this very day. I've waited for this for so long. Nothing shall stop me now," she snarled. She raised her sword (which appeared out of thin air duh!) and was bringing it down faster and faster until...."Blue Blaster" It knocked the sword right out of her hand. Matt, Joe and the others quickly ran forward. If I can't kill you with my sword I kill you with my bare hands,"Tammi's aunt lunged at Tammi. Joe, (whose reflexes were superb wouldn't you know) stepped in front of her and took the blast full-fledged. Matt quickly got Tammi away from the raving lunatic. What business is it of yours is it what I do with my prisoners?"she questioned. "It's every business of ours because we are the Digidestined chosen to protect this world and the Digiworld. That is why we care," Matt stated matter-of-factly (Joe would but as he's still on the floor moaning in pain...).   
They tied Tammi's aunt and uncle up and took them to jail ( what else was I supposed to do?)  
All right if you thought the red part was blah:   
They killed them both and Tammi's aunt and uncle died.  
  
Whichever one you picked there is only one ending so you don't get to pick.   
They took Tammi from the place and Joe's Mom adopted her and they all lived happily ever after.  
  
A/N: See the little box down there yes that one all you have to do is put that you really really liked it.  
<  
>  
<  
>  
<  
>  
<  
>  
<  
>  
It's right here.  
<


End file.
